The Bet!
by rAnDoM-gIrL545
Summary: Yuki,Kyo,Haru have a bet. The loser has to dress and act like a girl for 2 weeks.Who will win? Who will lose? Well, read the story and find out! Warning:Kyo
1. The Bet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

YEAH NEW STORY!

* * *

><p>A normal day at Shigure's house. Yuki and Kyo was fighting again (over Tohru, which everyone knew except for Tohru of course) Haru was visiting for some reason. Tohru, Shigure, Haru was at the dining room watching Yuki and Kyo fight. " I hope they're okay." Tohru said being her worried self. "I will check" Haru said as he got up. He walked up to he door to see the cat and the rat fighting as usual.<p>

"YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled as he tried hitting Yuki. Yuki was jus dodging Kyo's wild hits."You stupid cat,I can't believe you yelled at Miss Honda. You have a weird way of showing her you like her". Yuki began as he hit Kyo in the chest. "Say that again damn rat!" "You-stupid-cat" Yuki said stopped, right when Haru alive. " AT LEAST I TALK TO HER, YOU'RE ALWAYS BUSY WITH STUDENT COUNCIL CRAP!" Kyo yelled getting ready for Yuki to hit him. "At least,**I, **don't yell at her all the time." Yuki said smiling. "I even bet you can't even ask her out, or kiss her, or tell her how you feel about her." Haru said ending the fight. 'Yuki and Kyo was just looking at the blank Haru. " You can't either you cow!" Kyo said to Haru. "You wanna bet,cat" Black Haru said to the pissed of cat.

"Let's have a bet whoever asks Tohru on a date, kisses her, and tells her how he feels,and become girlfriend and boyfriend win-" Black Haru said giving a challand to Kyo and Yuki."What about the loser" Kyo and Yuki asked in unison. " The loser has to act and dress like a girl for a whole 2 weeks." Haru said with a smirk on his face. "I bet rat-boy would do find, all he needs is a dress and nat those eyelashes-" Kyo stopped because Yuki kicked him up in the air."I guess everyone is in..no one tells Tohru." Haru reminded the two boys."Tell me what?"Tohru asked. The good thing is she didn't hear the bet, all she heard whas the dont tell Tohru part. She had a worried look, Tohru was wearing a pink shirt and jeans. She was wondering wha took Haru so long so she went to check on the three.

"It's nothing Miss Honda, that stupid cat was was asking us something"Yuki lied. "Oh okay! I was checking on you guys because...I thought something bad wen wrong...not that I think you guys are bad, I was just worried. Mom alway said to always worry about the ones you care about (made this up)...and I was just scared. NOT SCARED OF You of course...Oh I'm blabbling again." Tohru admitted. She took a deep sigh of breath. All that blabbing made her tired."Miss Honda do you wanna help me out in the secret base, just you and me" Yuki requested. "Okay!" Tohru answered. She went inside to change into her normal clothes. Yuki gave a smirk to Kyo and I guess Haru. "The bet is on" Yuki snickered. Kyo was pissed ._That rat didn't even try and he is alone with Tohru. I'm not letting him win this time. I have to tell her I love her. _Kyo thought to himself.  
>Yuki walked away to the secret base to wait for his princess. She finally arrived. She was went out woth a blue jacket. They boh sat next to each other and took out all the weeds,planted plant and other gardening stuff. What both people didn't know was that Kyo and for some reason Shigure was wastching them. Kyo hoping Yuki doesn't make a move to Tohru, and Shogure was there for <em>some perverted <em>reason.

* * *

><p>Shigure:WHat will happen to Yuki's little date<p>

Kyo/Yuki:(smacks Shigure) Idiot

Aj:Will Yuki make a move? Will Kyo save Tohru from his enemy? and WHERE IS HARU? Continued in the next chapter of "The bet!" Remember to R&R

KYo:Who thought of the acting/dressing like girl thing...it was a good idea

Me:Me and Haru,mostly Haru

Yuki:Figures

Haru:What do you mean by "figures" Yuki?


	2. Haru and Kyo's turn

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fruit Basket**

Me: On the-

Shigure:ON TO THE STORY!

Me:Fine..

* * *

><p>They stood there working on the garden."I think the strawberries are done..you want some?"Yuki asked kno ing she would say like last time."Why of course I Love Strawberries!" She told the rat woth a little grin. "I thought you would say that...I will wash them and come back and give you some?" He smiled. "Oh...I WILL DO IT YUKI..I DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE!" Tohru hesistated. "No I will do it, just lay down over there and I will be back"He told the over reacting onrigi. He pointed to a blank piece of grass right under some clouds."Okay!" She smiled. She sat down looking at the clouds and laughing at the diffrent shapes.'I'm gonna win this by a landslide.' He told himself. He walked to the kitchen to wash the srawberries. Kyo went to the rat.<p>

"You rat-" Kyo said trying not to yell."What,all I did was ask her to join me on a little 'date', and offer her some strawberries. Is that so mean?" He teased the cat. "My my wait till Aya here this, I will call him" Shigure said out of nowhere. "**DON'T YOU THERE**" Kyo/Yuki threatened. "Anyway, Yuki what are you doing with those strawberries?" Haru questioned the rat. He was walking aroung the house and saw the three talking."These are for me and Tohru. I'm gonna win this bet." He said as he walk out. He was surprised to see Kyo and Tohru lying next to each other. Talking about the clouds that passed by."Stupid cat..."He said too hiself. "Look Kyo-kun that looks like a cat!" The cloud was a little cat it looks like the cat was running from something."There is a boar cloud." Kyo said with a shiver down his spine. It was boar formed cloud chasing after the poor little cloud cat. Tohru was laughing and Kyo had a big sweatdrop over his head. Yuki came in with a big plateful of red,delicious strawberries and a fake grin.

"Here Miss Honda, you can have as much as you want" Yuki grinned."Oh thank you Yuki-kun...I love them" She complimented. She ate a strawberry slowly...her grin widened."There so good!" She said. Kyo was pissed so he went inside, Tohru didn't even notice because she was too busy eating the strawberries, once she was done she went inside to wash up and make lunch. Yuki got up and went to his room to change out of his dirty clothes. Kyo was talking to Haru."Hey,cow you haven't even looked at Tohru...how are you gonna win?"Kyo wondered."I have a plan not like you cat and my precious Yuki" Haru taunted.

"I HAVE A PLAN...I think.." He yelled at the cow who was walking around the house lost."The dining room is on the right!" Kyo yelled. "Oh.."Haru said blankly going the other way. He went to he kitchen where Tohru was."Hi Tohru, how are you?" "I'm good Hatusharu-san..how about you? "I'm good Tohru..you can just call me Haru"Haru reminded. "Oh okay ,Haru-kun" She replied. "you wanna me to help you make dinner?"Haru asked. "If you don't think its any trouble" Tohru said being her normal self. Shigure walked in. He spotted the cow and the riceball in the kitchen. "What's this Haru helping my little flower?"Shigure said his usual perverted comment."How is the bet going Haru?" Shigure asked the little cow. Haru pushed into the hallway so Tohru couldn't hear._What are they talking about? Maybe it that thing Kyo-kun asked Haru-kun abd Sohma-kun. Oh well _She tought to her self as she watched the two wallk away.

"**How did you know we were doing a bet.."** Haru said turning black. "I was spying on you three and I heard you guys...I think Yuki is winning am I right?" "**Not for long**"Black Haru mumbled under his breath and went back to check on Tohru. He finished setting up the table. He went in to see if Tohru was done cooking."Thank you Haru-kun. You can be so nice to me some times." She complimented. Haru went over to her and lightly kissed her on her blushed a little."It's no problem, I will alway be here for matter what." After he said that he left to the porch.

* * *

><p>POINTS:<p>

Haru:1

Yuki:1

Kyo:0

Me: So far Yuki and Haru are tied for first place. Will Kyo win Tohru's heart Will Yuki win her love? Find out later on the next chapter of The Bet

Kyo: WHY DON'T I HAVE ANY POINTS!

Yuki:Simple,stupid cat All you did was talk to her

KYo;That should count for something

ME:fine i will fix it

Points

Haru:1/2

Yuki:1/2

Kyo:1/4

Kyo:WHAT WHY DO I HAVE 1/4!

Haru:Because you talked to her thats it, I kissed her on the cheek, Yuki and her were eating strawberries together like a date

Me:I will change it back because this is too confusing,we will restart because the litte kitty is mad

Kyo:...

Points

Haru: 0 Yuki:0 Kyo:0

Kyo:... i guess that's better

Yuki:You planned this didn't you

ME: Bye-Bye See ya soon!

Who do you want to win?


	3. The fight

Disclaimer:Don't own Fruit Basket..except the hats of course!

Me: Hi everyone! Thanks for the nice 's team are you on? I wonder who will win? Will it be Yuki,Kyo or Haru...or somone else?

Haru/Yuki/Kyo:What do you mean someone else?

Me:Who knows maybe someone except you 3 will win Tohru's heart. Hmm, who knows?

Kyo:YOU DO!

Me: no I don't I'm just going with the flow silly cat!

Yuki:I think she knows

Me:uh uh back to story...bye bye!

* * *

><p>After Tohru put the food on the table, she went to look for the 4 Sohmas. "Shigure-kun, Haru-kun, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun DINNER!" She yelled from the dining room. No response. <em>Where are they maybe I should look for them.<em> She thought to herself. Meanwhile, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Haru was outside, at the back of the house."So how is the bet going? Who is winning?" Shigure teased the three. "I am...I can't to see that stupid cat as a girl...I think we will call him Kyona(which means radiant)" Yuki smirked. "Hahaha" Shigure laughed. "Well, maybe I could win" Kyo said, annoyed. "Yeah right, you always yell at her all the time" Yuki replied coldly [A/N How mean:( ] "MAybe I could win" Haru replied, blankly. Everyone stared at Haru who was blankly looking at the stars above.

"Ya right, stupid cow" Kyo treatened. "You want start something, cat" Haru challanged slowly turning black. Then they started fighting. Yuki and Shigure just stood there, clueless. Then Tohru came out, she was smiling until she saw Kyo and Haru fighting. She sighed. _Figures_ she thought to herself. Shigure and Yuki saw her and they smiled. "Hi Tohru" Shigure sang. "Hi Miss Honda" Yuki greeted. "Hi...why i-is Haru-kun and-d Kyo-kun fightin-ng?" She stuttered when the fight got worse. "Well...uh..uh" Yuki started butthen remembered hey weren't suppossed to ell Tohru about the fight. "Kyo said a mean insult to Yuki and Haru is standing up for him." Shigure lied. "Oh..okay" She said. "Oh dinner is ready...and I LEFT THE KETTKLE ON!" She remembered then ran into the house. "Always forgetful" Shigure sighed as they went inside,leaving Kyo and Haru behind.

"Yeah, the house didn't burn down" She happily say. After Yuki,Shigure and Tohru ate. Kyo and Haru come in bruised and dirty. Tohru got up with a worried look. "Are you guys alright?" Tohru asked. Haru and HAru looked a her and they both got the same idea. Before Kyo could say anything. "Tohru-kun, Kyo punched ,on my lip and it hurt. Can you kiss it please." Black Haru said. "WEll...I.."Tohru was stuttering. "Okay..."She finally said. Everyone except Tohru was surprised. _She said YES! _Haru thought to himself. _THat't not like Tohru at all. _Yuki and Kyo thought. Before they could say anything Tohru went up and kissed Haru on the had a sly grin, and was looking at Kyo snd was really pissed. She was blushing, Shigure counted 5 shades. There was a awkward silance. Kyo and Haru was pretty beat-up. "I think I should call Har'i, since you guys are really hurt."Shigure said breaking the awkward silence. Tohru who

* * *

><p>Me:Yup Cliffhanger...I am so mean<p>

Shigure: I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS...WAH!

Kyo:You're suppossed to be the adult

Yuki:Wait what does Hatori have to do with this

Me:Well...it needs drama so I put HAtori in it

Yuki:I don't believe you

Me:Anyways tune in next time to see what happens...see you soon!


	4. House Call

I felt like you guys deserve another chapther!(I had nothing better to do)! I hope you guys like it...and make nice reviews...so I guess on with the story :D

Me:Since everyone is looking at me weirdly I am gonna continue the story

Shigure:I KNOW WHY HATORI IS COMIN-

Me:Here we go!

* * *

><p>After a long silence of everyone just staring at Tohru, Shigure went happily to the phone to annoy his beloved friend. He had a happy grin as the phone rang."Hi Ha-" Shigure was cut off by a click. He called again and eventually Hatori got annoyed and answered."What do you want Shigure" Hatori said coldly."You're so mean Har'i...I just wanted you to come over to check on Haru and Kyo;s inguries" "What happened this time?" Shigure looked around to see if anybody was eavesdropping."Well HAru,Yuki,and Kyo have a bet to see who can admit their feelings to Tohru...the loser acts and dresses like a girl for two whole weeks."Shigure laughed at the last part."Fine..I will be over in ten minutes...don't do anything stupid" "How mean Har'i" Shigure said hanging up. He went inside to see the three still sitting there.<p>

A blank Haru looking outside, a blushing Tohru, and a pissed off cat and rat. "Why the long faces you guys, Hatori is coming to see HAru and Kyo's injuires." Shigure hoped the three teens will start talking."Okay...whatever"Kyo finally went to the roof, leaving he others by themselves. Haru was for some reason outside. Yuki was just sitting there with Shigure who was reading the paper. Tohru was worried about Kyo ,so she did the only thing she could..was to go see Kyo and see what's wrong.

She climbed the ladder,to see a sulking Kyo."Are you okay..Kyo-kun?I was worried about you,up here by yourself."She slowly said."Why...you have Haru and that damn rat"Kyo responded not looking at her."Are you mad a me?"She asked. She looked at Kyo,he didn't say anything. She took it as a yes and went to the ladder she sniffed as she tryed to hold back a tear. Kyo must have saw her leave, and that she was crying. _Crap_ he thought to himself. "Wait Tohru"He told the sad onrigi climbing the ladder and she stopped and went to see Kyo."Y..yes"She replied. Tears in her eyes"I'm not mad at you Tohru...I'm just mad you kissed HAru"Kyo replied."Oh,"was all she could say."Don't worry Kyo-kun"She said looking at the cat who was just looking at went to him and kissed him on the cheek hoping that would cheer the little was bluching a deep crimsion red."We better go back down"She said before going down the ladder. Kyo eventually came down too.

"Hi Har'i!"Shigure greeted his friend. Hatori already annoyed and walked past him."So mean Har'i" Shigure told Hatori."Why am I here,they seem fine. You didn't do this so you could annoy me?"Hatori sated, coldly. "Har'i! I did no such thing!I wanted you to see how the bet is going and what team you are so I could pencil you in"Shigure replied. "Oh..I guess I will stay for dinner if you want"HAtori finally gave in. "YEAH!"Shigure sang as he went in the dining room. "Hi Hatori-kun! What are you doing here?"She questioned. "Well,if you don't want me here I guess I will go.."HAtori joked.

He started walking toward the door."No! That's not what I ment..You just got here I was just gonna ask if you want to stay for dinner?"She babbled. "Well if you don't mind Tohru, I will" Hatori replied. "You want some tea?" She asked."Yes,please" HAtori thanked."Why the sudden visit?"She asked in a diffent way."Oh, Shigure wanted to show me something so I came,he wanted to annoy me also."He sighed. "Oh!"She replied. Kyo came down to see HAtori talking to Tohru and HAru bugging Yuki. "HAtori...what are you here for?" Kyo asked. "Just visiting"He replied back. "You want something to eat Kyo-kun"She asked the suspicious cat,not looking at him."Yeah,sure"He said as he sat next to Haru. "I guess I'm in the lead"HAru told the cat.

"No,you damn cow.I am!"Kyo told him not yelling so Tohru and Hatori don't hear."She kissed me"Haru reminded."She kissed me on the roof."He replied. "How do I know you made that up,and I bet it was on the cheek that doesn't count only lips""Well...well,you guys have to be girlfriend and boyfriend,so Ha!"Kyo reminded the ox."I hate to admit it,but that cat is right"Yuki gagged,hearing him say that Kyo was right."So,it's anyones game"HAru said."I guess"Kyo sighed. "Here you Kyo-kun"Tohru sang as she gave Kyo riceballs."Thanks,Tohru-kun"He complimented. Tohru had a pink blush. She walked away to get HAtori's tea,she gave the tea to HAtori who was being annoyed by Shigure._Poor Hatori_ Sge thought to herself.

She sighed at all the had grow to living with the three. She went to her room,leaving the Sohmas to their own buisness. She went to do some homework. That's when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in"She said, finishing a math que

* * *

><p>Me:Why is Shigure going to Tohru's room? What is he gonnad do to his 'little flower'<p>

Yuki/Kyo:YOU PERVERT WHA DID YOU DO TO TOHRU!

Shigure:uh...Aj can you take it away

Me:nah I wanna see the fight

Shigure:Well we have to go...bye bye!

Kyo/Yuki:SH-IG-URE!


	5. Author's Note

Hi Everyone! My laptop is having some problems. It deletes words I type when I submit the ,I'm doing this author's note...

I have no ideas for this story.I only have ideas on how it will end,and who dates who :(

Yuki:Why don't you ask if they have any ideas.

Me: Good idea! If anyone has any ideas send me a message...unless you don't want to know how it ends. Please!

Yuki:Idiot

Me:What did you say

Yuki:I called you an idiot

Me:You're so mean! I'll make you regret it...Tohru, Kyo come here! _Yuki confessed his true love_

Yuki: What are you doing. here you stupid ca-I LOVE TOHRU HONDA!

Tohru/Kyo:WHAT!

Me:HAHAHAHA

Yuki:WHat did you do?

Me:You were mean to me so I thought you could confess your fellings

Yuki:I"M GONNA KILL YOU!

Runs to AJ

Me:AHHH! _Yuki can't hurt anyone _

Yuki:Why can't I move

Kyo:Hahaha! Now I can beat that rat

Yuki: Not a chance!

Me:..._Both Kyo and Yuki couldn't move _Kagura, Aya come here

Kagura:What?

Ayame:You called

Me:Look there frozen

Kagura:Yeah Kyo!  
>She hugs him and annoys him<p>

Ayame:My dear brother!  
>Huge Yuki and starts annoying<p>

Kyo/Yuki:Stupid girl

Me:I heard that,you wouldn't want things get worse do you?

Yuki/Kyo:No

Me: Message me those ideas guys or I won't continue the story! Remember to review too!  
>I hope you send those ideas! BYE BYE!<p> 


	6. Shigure's moment!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket! (Cries) I wish I did **

* * *

><p>I want to say thanks to Esther -chan for the idea!<p>

ME: Now, where were we? Oh yeah Shigure was going to Tohru,who was by herself. Alone,just the wo of themseleve,without Yuki and Kyo know what is gonna happen.

Shigure: You make it sound like it's a bad thing for me to talk to Tohru by herself.

Yuki/kyo::Because it is,who know what you're gonna do

Shigure:How rude,I won't do anything to my Tohru. WHat gave you that idea!

Kyo:Your perverted novels!

* * *

><p>"Oh,hi Shigure! I didn't see or hear you come in." She smiled. Shigure just stared,he went in to sit next to her." Tohru-kun, are you okay? I was worried,when you weren't you worried about something?" He said,worriedly. "No,it's okay Shigure,I-I'm fine"She replied. "Well,if you need anyone to talk to,I'm always here!" He said with a perverted smile. "Thanks Shigure-kun,for being worried about like a father to me!"She said before he left "Your welcome Tohru" He replied. He was smiling his usual stupid smile (<strong>SN:MY smile isn't stupid!...A/N Yes,it stop runing the story**!) HE went down stairs, to bother Hatori.

"Where were you,I hope you weren't bothering Tohru with her homework."Hatori said. "Hari,how rude! I was just talking to her."He replied. "Yeah,sure I believe you" Hatori said,pretending to do dome work. Yuki and Haru were talking about something,probably the was just watching everyone.

_'Hm,where's Tohru_' Kyo just noticed she wasn't here. "Hey Shigure, where is Tohru?" He asked. "Upstairs doing homework. Why,Kyo? Ah! You better,not do anything bad!"Shigure joked. Kyo ignored him. _'Homework? We didn't have homework?_' Kyo thought to himself,as he went towards Tohru's room. He knocked,no one answered. HE opened the door to find no one. _'Hm,maybe she is on the roo_f.' He went up to see Tohru,he was about to go on the roof ,but Tohru was talking.

"Oh Mom,I wished you were here.I missed you. I'm just want someone to talk 's not like I don't trus any of the Sohma's 's just something private." She spoke to the picture. "I wish I could see you and hear you saying _Just be yourself_ like you always do. Things aren't the same without you mom" She then started to cry. _'I know where I will take Tohru tomorrow,I will take her to her mom's grav_e.' He thought. Tohru was hugging her mom's picture,and looking at the was still crying. Kyo was just watching from the felt like he should run over there and hug her,but we all know why he can't do was know silently crying to her mom's picture.

Kyo went downstairs. "Hey,cat. Where is Miss Honda?" Yuki asked the cat. "I don't know" He lied. "Yes you do,we heard you ask Shigure,where is she?" Haru said slowly turning black."I-I"Kyo started to talk until Yuki interuptted."Rember cat,we have to see you two kiss okay?You can't just lie about it. You have to have proof."Yuki reminded. "Whatever"Kyo replied before he walked away. "He is gonna take Tohru somewhere isn't he? Haru asked. "Yes,but where?" Yuki u just blankly shrugged. Still,staring at Yuki.

* * *

><p>Me:Thanks again Esther -chan!<p>

Kyo:Who she?

Me:A friend

Yuki:You don't have friends

Me:YES I DO! I gonna mark you down

Kyo:What?

Me:I'm marking,if you guys are cheating,or mean to me. So far Haru and Kyo are tied.

Yuki:What!

Me:Ha! Just kidding! April Fools! See you everbody!


	7. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket! If I did Yuki wouldn't be with Machi I HATE HER!**

Me:I'm back,I'm glad people love this story

Kyo:I hate this story

Me:Oh really,so I guess you don't want to be with Torhu. Hey HAru Yuki!

Haru:What?

Me:Kyo doesn't want to be with Tohru (Sob)

Yuki:You stupid cat

Kyo:I never said that!

Me: Fine you didn't,but admit you _love_ this story

Kyo:I..like this story

Haru:What was that?

Kyo:I LOVE THIS STORY! I LOVE EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY!

Everyone else:Hahaha

* * *

><p><span>The next day <span>

Tohru woke as usual,making breakfast for the 4 Sohma's. For some reason Haru now stays at Shigure's house. He was in his room thinking. _I have to ruin Kyos date with Tohru today. But how? Oh! I think I have a plan_ HE thought,as he was getting up from his bed. He got ready and went and Yuki got up as well. After they got ready they saw Haru,walking aimlessly around the house. Yuki was still half asleep so he didn't say anything.

"Haru the dining room is on the right."Kyo sighed. "Oh thanks"He replied. They went in to see Tohru in a pink shirt and a blue skirt. She was smiling her usual smile. "Good Morning Yuki-kun,Haru-kun,Kyo-kun" She sang as she put the dishes down. "Hey,good morning Tohru"HAru replied as he sat at his normal now wide awake,"Good Morning Miss Honda"He smiled. Tohru blushed. "Hey,Tohru,"HE went to her and "Are you still on for later?" HE asked/whispered. "Yes she said. "Good' HE replied as he sat down and ate.

After a talking for a little bit,Shigure appeared."Why hello you three! And my little flower how are these three treating you?"He asked with a sly grin. "You make it sound like we kidnapped her or something" Yuki said."Yuki how rude I'm just making sure she is okay before lunch,am I right Kyo?" He said. "Shut Up Shigure!"HE yelled. The others stared at Kyo and Shigure. _What is he up to?_ Yuki and HAru thought.

After they ate breakfast, Tohru went upstairs to decide what to wear. Yuki and Kyo were glaring at each other. Shigure was 'reading' the paper. HAru was just blankly looking at Yuki. "You baka neko! Where are you taking Miss Honda!"Yuki yelled. "Why should I tell you stupid rat!" Kyo hissed back. "Kyo,you better tell him,before he wrecks the house and beat you up. Shigure interuppted.

"Don't you care about anything!" Kyo yelled. "Oh Kyo! I care about pretty highschool girls. I care about my house,my novels,my-"HE was cut off by Kyo hitting his head. "That's not what I ment,and you know it!" Kyo yelled.

Back to Tohru!

"What should I wear Mom. I know wear just going to your maybe somewhere else as well. It would be weird going to a place wearing all black" She said to her mom's picture. There was piled of clothes everywhere. Tohru was standing in the middle of the clutter. Shigure came in "Hi Tohru-kun!" He sang. "Oh! Hi Shigure!" She said still looking at her closet. "What is wrong Tohru?" HE asked. "I don't know what to wear!" She cried. "Oh,I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you.I was just stressed."She apoligised. "It's okay Tohru." HE said. "Hmm,why don't you wear that black dress when you visted Mom 2 weeks ago?" Shigure suggested. There was a long pause as Tohru looked for the dress. It was a knee length dress. It was strapless. There was little blue,purple,pink flowers on the bottom. "That's perfect! Thank you so much Shigure!" She thanked he grinning novelist. "Don't worry about it." HE replied before he left. Tohru cleaned up her room, and place the dress on her bed.

She went downstairs to see Kyo on the floor. Yuki grinning. Haru blankly looking at Yuki,with a small grin,and Shigure fake crying and saying,"My beautiful house!." She slowly went to the kitchen,preparing for lunch. "Damn it" Kyo mumbled under his breath so Tohru can't hear.

After a quiet lunch,Kyo, and Tohru got changed for their 'date'. Yuki and Haru were getting changed so they could ruin the 'date.' Haru came out wearing a black turtleneck,and black leather pants. Kyo was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Yuki came out wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The 3 Sohma's stood there waiting for there lovely Tohru to come down.

Tohru came down,she was wearing the strapless dress. She had a pink jacket on top. Yuki and Kyo wached with their jaws dropped. Haru had a perverted smirk. "Do you guys like it?" She asked,blushing. "You...look...hot" Haru smirked. "Miss Honda you look beautiful"Yuki smiled. Kyo was speechless. Shigure came in, "My,My, are you 3 awesturck by my little flower" Shigure teased. Tohri blushed 4 shades.

"We better get going Kyo" She said. "Huh? Oh yeah!" Kyo said. Tohru and Kyo left. "So, what are you two gonna do to ruin their date?" Shigure asked. "Well, that baka neko migh probably take her out for dinner. So, me and Haru will show up,and knowing Miss Honda,She will let us join her date." Yuki explained.

Haru just blankly nodded. He still had Tohru's image in his head."We better get going" He said,blankly. "What will you Tohru if she sees you?" SHigure asked. "Well, Haru got lost and we happen tp run into them."Yuki suggested. "It could work."HAru said getting up. "See you Shigure"Yuki said as he and Haru left.

A/N: Well I'm gonna stop here for 3 reasons

1:I wanna end it on a cliffhanger

2:I'm tired

3:I'm cursed with a plague called Writer's block


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket!**

Me: Hey! Sorry for the 4 day wait

Kyo:HELL YA I'M FUCKING HUNGRY!

Me: Anyways...I wanna say thanks to Ama! For the this story idea!

Kyo:YOU LEFT US HERE TO DIE!

Me:Hope you like the story!

Kyo:Hey wait,gives us some fo-

Sorry abou the short chapter!

* * *

><p>Review: Kyo and Tohru on a date. Yuki and Haru are planning something.<p>

Tohru and Kyo were walking quietly. _I have to say something...but what? _Kyo thought. He looked at Tohru,he smiled. "Are you okay?" She asked,confused. "Yeah,why?" He asked.

"Oh,well you're smiling at me."She said. "Oh,well.I-I'm just uh happy?"HE gussed. "Oh,okay. Look we're here!" SHe yelled,skipping to her mom's grave. After a few minutes of Tohru talking to the Red Butterfly they left.

He stopped dead in his tracks. It was nightime,and the moon shone over them. Tohru loked beautiful in her black dress. She turned around and walk to the orange-haired teen.

"Kyo,are you okay?" She asked,tilting her head. Kyo lifted her chin so they met eye-to-eye. "I always wanted to tell you least nothing could go wrong."He said. He leaned in forward,when Yuki and Haru came. Seeing the two Sohma's Tohru turned to look at them and to say "Hi Sohma-kun,Haru-kun!"

'DAMN_ IT!THAT DAMN RAT AND STUPID COW RUINED IT I HAD IT I WAS GONNA KISS HER!' _Kyo thought in his head. "Yuki,um where did you come just appeared out of nowhere"Tohru said. 'What am I gonna say...Me and Haru were spying on you two and saw Kyo was going to kiss yo so we came out. I have to think of something fast.' Yuki said to himself panicking.

"Haru got lost in town again. So,I decided to look for him so he didn't get or got anyone hurt."He said,still giving Tohru a princely smile. "Aw,Yuki-kun you're so sweet"Tohru complimented. Yuki smiled. Haru and Kyo just mumbled some words under their breath.

"So,now what?"Haru asked,with a blank tone. "I guess we could go home." Tohru suggested. "Okay"Kyo mumbled. They walked quietly to Shigure's house. HAru and Tohru talked about school,and other things. Yuki was happily walking next to a pissed of Kyo.

They finally arrived at Shigure's house,after a somewhat quiet dinner,(thanks a lot to Shigure),everyone went to their rooms. Except little Kyo,who went up tp the roof. Tohru who couldn't sleep decided to go to the roof.

"Hi, Kyo-kun!"She sang. "hey"He replied back. "What's wrong?" She asked. She sat down and scooted to him so they sat directly next to each other. "I was gonna say something,but that rat and the stupid cow ruined everything."Kyo said.

* * *

><p>Me:YEAH! CLiFFHANGER!<p>

Kyo:What the hell!

ME:hahahaha!  
>Thanks again to Ama for the Tohru and Kyo's date idea!<p>

Hope you love it

Sorry about the cliff hanger...I have a lot of studying to do,so I put a short chapter up.

I promise this is the last cliffhanger for a while


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket! **

I'm glad _almost _everyone loved this story!

I decided I should add a chapter,today even though I have a lot of homework.

Sorry about my grammar and punctuation!

TohruXKyo

Sorry YukiXTohru or HaruXTohru lovers :D

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Tohru and Kyo were up on the roof. It was a beautiful,starry was looking up at the sky,and Tohru was looking at him.

"Tohru,ever since the day you came here.I got mad less and the time when you saw my other form,you still accepted me. I wanna say thank you."He said,still looking up.

"Um,your welcome"Tohru said,still confused."Tohru,I love you" Kyo confessed. He looked at her.

Tohru was too shocked to say anything. She looked at Kyo,who was staring at her. "Kyo,I-I"She was interuppted by Kyo who kissed her on the lips. They parted. Tohru was blushing a shade of pink,and Kyo was trying to hide his bright red blush.

"I-I guess I better go to bed. Um,Goodnight Kyo." Tohru said,still blushing.

"Goodnight."Kyo replied,still blushing. Tohru was now in her room,the kiss replayed in her mind. Kyo was now in his room thinking,how good the kiss was.

(Kyo's POV)

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! _I thought. I sat their on my bed,I couldn't sleep. The image of her lips on mind played over and over again in my head. "What if she like Yuki or HAru" I said out loud. "I can't let that happen...but if they make her happy..."I stopped,I couldn't picture my Tohru with someone else.

"She can't...I love her"I repeated,before I went to sleep.

(Tohru's POV)

_He kissed me!_ I thought when I arrived at my room. I fell on my bed. His lips on mine,the taste of his lips replayed in my head. "He kissed me..."I repeated out loud. "He loves me,but I don't know how I feel around him. Mom, what am I supposed to do."I asked the picture of my Mom.

"He loves me.."I said,before I went to sleep.

(The next morning)

Normal POV

TOhru woke up late up,when she woke up Yuki,Kyo,and Shigure were already downstairs. "Good Morning everyone"She smiled.

"Tohru! I was worried ine of these two had to cook"Shigure said, getting glares from Yuki and Kyo.

"Don't worry,I was just really tires. Breakfast will be here shortly"She said,before running off.

They heard the door open and closed. "SHIGURE!" Mii yelled. "Oh,hello Mii. Would you like some breakfast.

"I found her outside and she looked like she was going to kill herself,so I let her and myself in." Hatori said,as he went in.

"Shigure! You need to finish the manuscript! I had to beg the company twice. Please tell me you're done with it." Mii said. "But,Mii I wanna eat breakfast,"Shigure whined.

"No,breakfast for you get back in you office and write 1000 pages not 1 page."She said,as she dragged Shigure in his room. "Bye bye Hari!"Shigure smiled as he waved happily.

Hatori just sighed,"idiot"

* * *

><p>Sorry to the people who support YukiXTohru or HaruXTohru<p>

Don't worry,Yuki and Haru aren't giving up that easy.

Tune in to the next chapter of 'The Bet!'


	10. Chapter 10

After a quiet breakfast, Shigure came out. He was happy. _What did he do?_ Hatori, Yuki and Kyo thought as they watched Shigure skipped to the table.

"Shigure…where is Mii-chan?" Tohru asked. Everyone looked at Shigure. He was smiling. Then they heard a loud thud.

"SHIGURE!" Mii yelled. She came in the kitchen; she was holding a long piece of rope. In her hand was a pile of papers.

"In the manuscript you wrote 'La la la la. She is actually reading this, I can't believe she's reading this!'" She cried. "I need 100 pages of the real manuscript!"

"Aww Mii, I want to eat Tohru's breakfast" Shigure whined.

"Not until you finish the manuscript." Mii said. Shigure looked at her and gave her a puppy dog look. She glared back and tied the rope around him. She dragged him back to his office.

"Bye everyone! Don't do anything bad to Tohru!" He yelled before Mii locked the door. You can hear some yells, and thuds, and then it was quiet.

"So, Miss Honda…did you sleep well?" Yuki asked. Tohru blushed a little. Everyone noticed. No one noticed Kyo blushing.

"Uh, yeah I guess" She replied. _Something happened last might, but what? _Yuki thought.

"I-I better go do the dishes" She said, as she left.

"You cat, what happened." Yuki said staring at him.

"What makes you think I did it!" Kyo yelled.

"Well, you were the last one seen with her" Haru replied with a blank tone.

"So?" Kyo said.

"That means you would at least know where she was." Hatori said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, Hatori is right. What happened last night?" Yuki asked.

There was an odd silence, except some crashes and thuds from Shigure's offices. "Get back here!" Mii yelled. Everyone looked at where the yell came from.

"Poor Mii" Hatori said.

"I-I didn't do anything to her last night." Kyo objected.

"I never said that…I said what happened last night. I didn't say, what did you do to her?" Yuki said.

"So, what did you do to her?" Haru asked.

"I-I kissed her" Kyo confessed. "Got a problem?"

Shigure, who heard everything, came in. "My poor flower. Kissed by the cat. This brings tears to my eyes" He said, dramatically.

Tohru was also listening. She was blushing. Only Shigure noticed she was there.

"Oh, hi Tohru!" Shigure smiled. Everyone turned to the blushing Tohru.

"So Tohru, did Kyo kiss you last night?" Haru asked.

Haru's POV

I don't love Tohru like Kyo and Yuki. I love her in a family kind of way. I'm just doing this bet to make Kyo and Yuki mad. I think asking that question will make things tense.

Normal POV

"Um…. yes' Tohru stuttered. Yuki glares a you-are-so-dead-look. Shigure smiled and dragged Hatori out of the room. Tohru made up an excuse to go upstairs. Haru decided to follow Tohru. When everyone left Yuki and Kyo stood up.

"What's wrong rat? Jealous that I kissed Tohru?" Kyo asked. Yuki punched Kyo in the guts that send him across the room.

" Look what you did, Tohru has your germs on her now." Yuki said in disgust.

"I'm not like that, perverted dog." Kyo said back as he tried to punch Yuki.

Yuki just blocked his attacks. He ended the fight when he kicked Kyo in the side and he went flying. Which broke the back door.

Back to Hatori and Shigure

"I felt a disturbance" Shigure said, dropping the pen he was holding.

"What are you talking about?" Hatori asked, with an annoyed tone.

"I felt a disturbance." He repeated, "Like something I own, got destroyed"

Hatori lit a cigarette. He took a deep inhale and exhaled. "Idiot" Hatori said as he stare at the burning cigarette. Shigure faked cried.

Back to Haru and Tohru!

"Haru, not to be rude. Why are you here? It's not like I don't want you here, it's just that, you followed me here and I was just wondering" Tohru babbled. Haru went to Tohru; he placed his hand on her shoulder. She relaxed.

"Tohru, don't worry so much. I just didn't want to be down there" He said, hoping she would stay calm.

"Why? Is something bad going to happen? Did I do something?" She started asking.

"No, you didn't do anything. They're just fighting for some reason. " He lied. _There fighting for you. _He thought.

She stopped and just stared at Haru, then the floor.

"Tohru. Who do you like more? Yuki or Kyo?" Haru asked. Tohru looked at him.

She was shocked. _Why did he ask me that all of a sudden_ She wondered.

"I-I" She stuttered.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." He said. Tohru just nodded. Haru smiled and walked out of her room.

_Who do I like? Kyo or Yuki? _She thought as she stared at the floor. Thoughts raced in her head. She lied on her bed, wondering.

_Who would ever love an onigiri? _


	11. Here comes the bunny!

Tohru's POV

Why did Haru ask me that? Do Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun like me? No, that can't be; I'm not pretty, I'm not smart. What does either of them see in little old me?

I got up from my bed, and headed downstairs. When I entered the dining room, I saw Kyo-kun passed out on the floor. Sohma-kun smiling. Shigure-san crying, because his house is getting destroyed. Hatori-san was just staring at his cigarette. Haru was just staring, at who knows what.

Shigure-kun glanced up and saw me. He smiled.

"Hi my little wife!" He greeted.

Kyo-kun sprang, like a cat, up. He glared at Shigure-kun.

"Don't call her that!" He yelled.

Sohma-kun sighed. I even heard Hatori-kun mumble the word 'idiot' towards Shigure-san.

I have been here for a quite long time, but I can never get used to this. I smiled little bit. The Sohma's are an interesting family.

**Normal POV**

Tohru left to make lunch. The others stayed where they were.

"Who is winning?" Shigure asked.

"That stupid, orange, pathetic-" Yuki insulted.

"Shut up, ya damn rat!" Kyo interrupted.

"This gives me a good story idea!" Shigure said.

"Idiot" Hatori, Kyo, Haru, and Yuki said in unison.

" Are you giving up Yuki?" Haru asked.

"I don't know" Yuki replied.

"Ha! I finally beat the rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo. This isn't the time for bragging" Hatori said.

Before anyone could say anything, Tohru came in. She set the table and everyone ate. Lunch was pretty quite. Except for Shigure perverted comments, and Kyo and Yuki yelling at each other.

When lunch was finished, Tohru left to wash the dishes. Everyone else went to the family room. When she came back it was quiet. GASP! Kyo was watching TV. Shigure was writing another perverted story. Yuki was reading a book about gardening and Hatori was smoking and trying to ignore Shigure. Tohru joined everyone and sat beside Kyo to watch TV.

"I'm bored," Kyo said, breaking the once peaceful afternoon.

"Stupid cat. Why don't you read a book?" He asked.

" Don't tell me what to do!" Kyo yelled back.

"Yuki was suggesting something, he wasn't necessary telling you what to do" Hatori said.

"There goes our quiet afternoon" Shigure sighed. Tohru and Haru nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes, Kyo and Yuki stopped.

"It's tense in here. I know I'll call Aya" Shigure suggested.

"You call him I'll-" Kyo started.

"kill you in your sleep" Yuki finished.

" You guys are so mean." Shigure whined.

After another minute or two the doorbell rang. Tohru got up and answered it.

"Hi Tohru!" A familiar bunny said.

"Hi Momiji!" She smiled.

Tohru let Momiji in. He skipped over to the family room.

" Hi Hatori, Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, and Haru" He sang.

They replied with a 'hello' or a 'hi'.

Tohru went to go make snacks. Momiji sat next to Haru and watched T.V

"Who's winning?" Momiji finally said.

"Kyo" Shigure replied.

"Aww, how cute. You better not do anything mean to her, Kyo-kyon" Momiji joked.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled.

Kyo hit Momiji on his forehead.

"WAH! Kyo hit me!" Momiji cried.

"Momiji please be quiet." Yuki said, as he continued to read.

"Okay" Momiji smiled.

"Oh, so when that rat says to stop. You listen to him." Kyo said.

"Yeah, because I said please you stupid cat." Yuki insulted.

"Damn rat." Kyo mumbled.

Tohru came back and the silence returned. She sat next to Momiji. Momiji smiled and hugged Tohru. The little bunny sat on Tohru's lap. Everyone else just stared at the bunny.

Hoping that, something could go terribly wrong, to the little yellow bunny.


	12. I Love You Tohru

Hey everyone! I can type again! I broke my arm, super long story! Now I can type! Thanks for everyone for waiting! Now…on to the story!

3 hours has passed since Momiji came to visit. Everyone wanted Momiji to leave, except Tohru of course; finally the time came for the bunny left. Everyone went outside of the house and stopped.

"Bye Bye Tohru!" Momiji yelled.

"Bye Momiji!" Tohru replied back.

"Don't do anything mean Kyo!" Momiji joked as he hopped away from the Shigure's house. Kyo sighed in relief.

"Thank god he is gone." Kyo said. "At least this day can't get any worst"

Then everyone, except Tohru, nodded in agreement. Then they heard a loud rumbling sound. It was Kagura. Then out of nowhere Ayame appeared.

"You just had to say that" Yuki glared.

"HELLO KYO MY LOVE!" Kagura shouted. Kyo started to turn around. He ran away from the house. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Hello, Gure, Hari, Haru" Ayame sang. "Hello dear brother, Kyo-kyo, and dear Tohru.

Yuki turned around and went inside. Ayame skipped after him. Shigure, Hatori followed after. Then Haru and Tohru followed.

A few minuets later, Kyo and Kagura disappeared. Shigure and Hatori were in Shigure's study. Yuki was avoiding Ayame. Ayame was looking for Yuki. Haru was watching T.V. Tohru was doing laundry.

Kyo came in. He was panting hard. Kagura was on his back. They sat down near the T.V.

"I guess she got you Kyo" Haru teased.

"Sh..Shut up..Yeah…yeah cow" Kyo panted.

"Kyo I knew you wouldn't run away from me" Kagura said.

"That's because you tackled me out of nowhere!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo you're not suppissed to yell at your wife" Kagura reminded.

"We're not married!" Kyo replied. He got up and went to his room. Haru left to bug Yuki. Whish left Kagura and Tohru alone together. Tohru sat next to Kagura and they watched T.V.

"Tohru…who do you like? Kyo or Yuki?" Kagura asked.

"Um..um…..I like Kyo-kun as a friend. I also like Sohma-kun as a friend. I can obviously choose who. That means I might hurt the other one's feeling." Tohru babbled.

Kagura remained silent. _What does Kyo see in her? What does she have that I don't? _Kagura thought.

"Well...Um that's okay Tohru." Kagura lied. "See you soon!"

"Oh...okay bye Kagura-kun!" Tohru smiled.

Kagura left without even trying to say goodbye to Kyo. Kyo later came down. He sat next to Tohru.

"She gone?" He asked. Tohru nodded. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks for wondering about me. I'm just thinking that's why." She replied.

"Thinking about what?" Kyo asked. Tohru turned pink went she remembered the question Kagura asked her. Kyo noticed Tohru blushing.

"Oh…never mind" He said. "Tohru I have to tell you something. I really wanted to tell you this." He paused. Kyo turned to look at Tohru. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue skirt. To anyone, Tohru looked normal. To Kyo, she looked like a goddess.

"Toru I love you."


	13. I Love You

I guess you guys want to find out what happens. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Tohru was shocked. <em>Kyo loves me? <em>Tohru's eyes were as wide as saucers. Kyo noticed Tohru get pale. _I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I'M SO STUPID TO THINK SHE LIKES ME…A MONSTER! _Before Tohru could say anything; Kyo got up and ran away. Tohru remained where she was. To shocked by the news Kyo gave her.

Kyo ran towards the lake and sat near the water. _SHE LOVES THAT STUPID RAT….I'M JUST A MONSTER…..NO ONE EVER LOVES THE MONSTER. _Kyo yelled at himself. He kneeled near the water. He didn't know how long he was there, but to him it felt like hours. He hated everyone in that house….everyone..even the one he loves.

_Tohru's POV_

I watched Kyo-kun run away. I was too shocked to say anything. I remained sitting on the floor. Why does he love me? I'm an average teenage girl. I'm not beautiful. I'm not smart. Do I really have feelings for me? I was going to go look for him, but Shigure and Ayame came downstairs. They were smiling until they saw me.

Normal_ POV_

"My flower! Are you okay!" Shigure asked in a serious/normal tone.

"I-I'm okay" Tohru lied. "I'm just thinking about something."Tohru smiled a fake smile.

Shigure and Ayame still were worried, but they

"Oh okay. Well dear Tohru, I must be going ta ta!" Ayame sang as he skipped out.

Hatori appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on I'll drive you home" Hatori said.

"Hari! You do care" Ayame fake-cried.

"No..I don't if you were in an accident I would have to here Shigure complained nonstop" Hatori replied.

Ayame ignored what he said and just smiled. Shigure went with them to visit Akito. Yuki eventually came down. Haru came down as well, but he had to leave. He was going to visit Rin in the hospital. Yuki walked over to Tohru. He sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you for worrying about me. I'm just thinking." Tohru replied.

Kyo eventually came in. He saw Tohru and he looked away. He glared at Yuki. He didn't say anything. He just went upstairs towards the roof.

"Stupid cat" Yuki insulted.

"Um...Sohma-kun…I have to do something. Sorry" Tohru bowed. She went upstairs towards the roof. Yuki remained where he was.

_Kyo's POV_

I'm so stupid. I actually thought she liked me….That rat is right…I am stupid. I heard someone climbing the ladder. It's probably Tohru. The girl who chose the rat instead. I didn't want to see her. Not right now.

_Tohru's POV_

I went to Kyo-kun. He had his head in his hands. I guess he heard me, because he was staring at me. I sat a few feet away from him. Before I could say anything, he stopped me.

"What do you want?" He said, coldly.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Hell ya!" He yelled. "You chose that stupid rat!"

"No I didn't, you did. You jumped to conclusions and said I did." I said. I was shocked. _This isn't like me. _

"Humph...I bet you do love that stupid rat." He said.

"Kyo, SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK" I yelled. Kyo was kind of shocked that I yelled.

"I don't like you" I said.

Kyo was shocked, by what I said. It looked like he had tears in his eyes. He was going to get up and leave, but I stood in his way.

"_Kyo….I don't like you…I think…I think…I lo-love you."_

* * *

><p>Aww...how cute...<p>

sorry to alll those YukiXTohru lovers


	14. Why me Why him?

Sorry for the wait everyone! Since its summer I can write more chapters! If anyone has any ideas just message me! Hope you love!

* * *

><p>"You do?" Kyo asked. <em>She likes me! <em>

"I love you Kyo-kun…I always had"

"How could you like me? I'm a monster," Kyo said.

"Kyo, it isn't your fault you're cursed. You're not a monster." Tohru replied.

"Thank you Tohru. Thank you for being there for me"

"Kyo…I love you"

"I love you too Tohru." Kyo said as he hugged Tohru.

There was an awkward silence. Kyo and Tohru separated. It took them a while to notice something.

"Tohru…"

"Kyo the curse! It's broken!"

"Tohru, you did it! You broke the curse!" Kyo yelled.

(A/N: Just in case no one understands: the curse broke because the cat found someone that actually cares about him...This –of course- was Tohru!

Kyo hugged Tohru. He lifted her chin, and kissed her on the lips. Tohru was shocked at first, but later started to enjoy it. They stayed like that for some time. They parted and just looked in each other's eyes. Kyo and Tohru were blushing. Kyo's blush was hidden from his orange hair.

Tohru heard the slam of the front door.

"Who was that?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know I'll go check." Tohru replied.

"Okay" Kyo replied.

_Kyo's POV!_

I lied on my bed and watched Tohru leave. I actually did it..I beat that damn rat! I stared at the ceiling and a few things raced my head. I couldn't help but wonder.

Does she really love me? Or is she just saying that?

Why me?

Why not him?

Normal POV

Tohru walked down the ladder, and to the kitchen. There she saw a mad Yuki. Yuki was hunched over the counter; he looked down, hair covering his eyes.

Tohru walked slowly to Yuki. Yuki hadn't moved yet. Tohru was really worried about Yuki. _I hope Sohma-kun isn't mad at me. Maybe I did something that made Yuki mad! _Tohru thought.

"Yuki-kun, are you okay?" Tohru asked. Yuki turned to look at her. His eyes were filled with hate, and disgust.

"Shouldn't you be with that stupid cat?" Yuki asked in a harsh tone.

"Y-you s-aw?" Tohru asked

"I saw and heard everything"

"Yu-Yuki… I-m"

Before Tohru could say anything, Yuki went upstairs to his room and slammed he door. There was a long silence

"What's wrong with him?" Kyo asked.

Tohru jumped a little.

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you." Kyo teased. Kyo was smiling a goofy smile.

Tohru laughed a nervous smile. Kyo smiled shrunk.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Y-Yuki-kun saw and heard everything." Tohru stuttered.

"So?" Kyo asked, still confused.

"He seems mad" Tohru said.

"So?" Kyo repeated.

Shigure appeared out of nowhere. His hand was on Tohru's shoulder. She and Kyo just stared at him.

"Kyo, Tohru is worried about him. You should go talk to him." Shigure suggested.

"Hell! I don't want to talk to him!" Kyo yelled.

"Please, Kyo. For me?" Tohru begged.

"I-I-I…fine." Kyo gave in.

"Thank you, Kyo!" Tohru thanked.

"Things I do for you, Tohru." Kyo sighed.

_Yuki's POV!_

I walked into my room and slammed the door so everyone can hear it. They make me sick. I plopped on my bed and looked up at my ceiling.

That stupid cat! He knows damn well I love Miss Honda! I can't believe she likes that sorry excuse of a cat! The only thing that stupid cat does is yell at her! I actually treat her nice. What does Miss Honda see in him?

Why him?

Why not me?

Normal POV

Kyo walked up the stairs, and went to Yuki's room.

"Thank you, Tohru. Thank you for breaking the curse." Shigure thanked Tohru with a hug.

"Your welcome, Shigure-san" Tohru replied.

Shigure finally let go of Tohru. She had a bright pink blush across her face. Both of them were smiling.

_Let's hope Kyo-kun can talk to Sohma-kun without getting hurt. _Tohru thought.

_I hope Yuki and Kyo don't harm my precious house. _Shigure prayed in his head.

Back to Yuki and Kyo!  
>Kyo knocked on the door of Yuki. No answer. He knocked again, but there was no answer. He pounded on the door.<p>

"Hey, rat! Let me in!" Kyo yelled.

Finally after a few minutes, of cursing and pounding, the door opened. Kyo stepped inside. He walked in to see Yuki sitting on the bed. He stared at Kyo. Kyo carefully walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Kyo finally asked.

"You stupid cat…." Yuki insulted.

"Hey!" I didn't do anything!" Kyo protested.

"If I can't have Miss Honda… no one can. Not even a stupid cat like you..."

* * *

><p>dun dun duh!<p>

Hope you guys like this chapter! Remember to comment!

See ya soon!


	15. Funny little short

I thought the story was too sad… so I decided to put a behind the scenes : Hey Everyone! I got writer's block, so here is a behind the scenes thing!

Kyo: Yeah! I'm going to be with Tohru! In your face stupid rat!

Tohru: *blushes*

Yuki: You Stupid Mother-

Aj: Hey no cursing!

Kyo: Yeah, stupid rat!

Yuki: Idiot

Shigure: This story is boring! I can do better!

Aj: Oh, really…..

Kyo: I love this story! ^_^

Tohru: Do you have any suggestions, Shigure-san?

Shigure: We can make it a Yaoi!

Everyone else: WHAT!

Shigure: Yup! Kyo and Yuki can make a wonderful couple!

Kyo: You sick bastard!

Shigure: _Oh I can see it now! Picture a beautiful sunset over a beach. _

_There stood Kyo and Yuki holding hands and looking into each others eyes _

_Kyo: I'm sorry I'm a pain. _

_Yuki: It's alright…I'm sorry I'm so mean too you_

_Kyo: Let's be friends_

_Yuki: No I have a better idea!  
>Let's be more than friends<em>

_Kyo and Yuki leaned in closer…their lips inches away.., and then…._

Kyo: You disgusting pervert!

Yuki: For once I agree with you

Tohru: That would be nice if Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun be friends but this is too scary.

Aj: It's not that bad

Shigure: At least someone likes it

Kyo: Then you're a pervert too!

Aj: You didn't let me finish!

It's not bad…it's horrible

Yuki: I agree

Shigure: You guys are mean T_T

Aj: Hey, Yuki?

Yuki: Yeah?

Aj: If Kyo was a girl would you kiss him?

Kyo: Why the hell would you ask that!

Tohru: Um…Aj-san-

Shigure: Answer the question!

Yuki: NO!

Shigure: What if you didn't know it was Kyo?

Yuki and Kyo: NO!

Aj: How about you Kyo?

Would you kiss Yuki if he was a girl?

Kyo: NO!

That rat is all ready a girl

Yuki: Stupid cat

Kyo: You wanna fight ya girly rat!

Shigure: Jerry! Jerry!

Tom! Tom!

Tohru: I can't see this

Aj: Hey no fighting this place is a rental!

Shigure: You rented a blank, white room?

Aj….It was on sale!

Kyo: Who puts a sale on a white room?

Tohru: It's a nice room

Aj: Thank you Tohru

Shigure: *coughs* cheap* *Coughs*

Aj: I'm not cheap!

Kyo: Yeah, if you're not cheap then I love that rat

Shigure: So you do!

Yuki: You just had to say that

Shigure high-fives Aj

Aj: Reverse psychology!

Tohru: Aj-san that's not very nice

Aj: Don't worry Tohru...It's just a joke

Shigure: Yuki and Kyo sitting in a tree!

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love!

Then came marriage

Then comes a baby in a baby carriage

Kyo and Yuki: S-H-I-G-U-R-E

Aj: Hey guys I'm serious no fighting!

Kyo:It's your fault!

If you never asked Yuki that sick question..none of this would have happened

Aj: Hey! I'm curious that's all!

Tohru: Please no fighting guys...

Kyo: Okay fine

Yuki: Sure, whatever...

Aj: Oh, so Tohru asks and you guys listen!

You guys really do like her...

*Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru blushes*

Shigure: I guess she's right

I must call Aya and Tori!

Kyo: You better not!

Yuki: Why those HAtori put up with you two?

Shigure: Because he loves us!

Hatori: No I don't

Shigure: Tori! You're here!

Guess what Yuki and Kyo love Tohru!

Hatori: Okay?

Aj: Tohru? Can I be one of your bridemaids?

Tohru: Sure Aj-san!

Yuki&Kyo: She's only 17!

Aj: Your point is?

Hatori: That's enough you two

Shigure: You're so mean Tori T_T

Kyo: Are we done?

I wanna go home...

Aj: Fine... hold on

*Aj walks to the door..twist handle but the door doesn't move*

Kyo: Is it locked?

Yuki: Of course Captian Obvious

Kyo: Hey ! I was just asking!

Tohru: What are we going to do know?

Aj: I guess you guys are stuck here...

Shigure: Wait..wha do you mean " you guys"?

Aj: Oh... I can get out of here...I'm the author ^_^

Kyo: What! Take us with you!

Aj: I'm sorry but my house is to small to fit all of you...but I can bring Tohru

Yuki: Why Tohru?

Aj: I don't wan't Tohru alone, sleeping with a room full of guys

It's time to go Tohru

Tohru: Oh..Okay..

Aj: Don't worry...I'll leave food, water, and sleeping bags for them...

Goodnight everyone!

MAle Sohmas: Goodnight...

* * *

><p>Hope you like this little short...Don't worry the story will come...<p>

Until next time...bye!


	16. Update: Long time no see guys!

Hey guys!~ You guys probably hate me since I haven't updated in quite a while ((2 years! I'm so sorry!))  
>I have been pretty busy with school, and my operations. And um... personal things.. Well I have good news, and bad.<br>The good news is that I have a new account! ColdStarryNights394! Also I will be continuing 'Gone' on that account.  
>The bad news is that I will no longer coninue 'The Bet' I have lost the 'feeling' to the story. I'm so sorry. I just wanna give you guys an update, and not leave you guys hanging. I hope you guys understand, and hope you guys no longer hate me for not updating for 2 years  
>3 AJ <div> 


End file.
